


La liberté

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. La liberté

**La liberté**

.

_Disclaimers : le pirate à M. Matsumoto. L’amiral aussi, probablement, ainsi que le fauteuil et le vaisseau. En revanche et pour la première fois, le design plutôt à M. Aramaki._

_Note s chronologiques : préquelle au film CGI, à la louche cinq à dix ans plus tôt. Avant que l’amiral ne soit amiral, justement._

_Digressions philosophiques : le capitaine n’existe pas._

_À Yume, pour le prompt.  
À Kumfu, pour l’accroche._

—

La première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé face à lui, il avait compris qu’il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui dégageaient un charisme incontesté et que l’on devinait, dès le premier abord, prédestinés à commander. Un chef que l’on suivait sans hésiter, un meneur qui poussait ses troupes à la victoire… ou à la mort, mais qui jamais ne s’abaissait à reculer.

— Ainsi, tu es donc réel.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. L’eût-il voulu, il aurait d’ailleurs été bien en peine de savoir comment se défendre. Cela faisait, tous comptes faits, presque cent ans. Une éternité. Une aberration.  
Il eut un sourire amer.  
Une aberration.

Il bougea machinalement les épaules à la recherche d’une position plus confortable et reçut en retour un coup de matraque dans les côtes. Il ne broncha pas. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé se retrouver ainsi, à genoux, les mains liées, mais au lieu de se sentir vulnérable il était calme et serein.  
Si seulement ils savaient…  
Son impassibilité ne plaisait pas à son interlocuteur. Un commandant, au vu de ses galons. Jeune. Sûrement tout juste sorti de l’Académie militaire. Fier de sa prise. Et très énervé de ne pas obtenir la réaction escomptée de son prisonnier.

— Ton temps est terminé, pirate ! cracha l’officier. Désormais, Gaïa ne craindra plus le nom d’Harlock !

Si seulement ils savaient. Harlock ne put retenir un deuxième sourire désabusé. La Coalition pensait-elle vraiment que tout s’arrêterait avec sa capture ?

— Vous n’êtes rien, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton méprisant. Et vous n’avez aucune conscience de ce que vous affrontez.

L’autre serra le poing. Fier et très énervé, en effet.  
Harlock redressa la tête, haussa un sourcil amusé. On attendait de lui qu’il se débatte, qu’il insulte, qu’il rende coup pour coup. On s’était préparé à maîtriser un dangereux criminel, combatif, entraîné, indomptable. Sa docilité les mettait mal à l’aise.  
Ils l’avaient frappé, il était resté indifférent, et dans les rangs des soldats la peur remplaçait peu à peu l’autosatisfaction virile qui avait suivi sa capture.  
Il avait déjà entendu le mot « fantôme » murmuré deux fois.

Harlock sourit à nouveau. Ces crétins ignoraient à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité.  
Seul leur commandant semblait ne faire aucun cas de la légende.

— Tu seras jugé pour tes crimes, reprenait celui-ci. Tu auras un procès équitable, puis tu payeras ta dette à la société comme n’importe qui !

L’officier attendit un instant qu’il réagisse, ce qu’il ne fit pas. À quoi bon ? Tant de naïveté sur « l’équité » de Gaïa en devenait presque risible.  
Ce brillant militaire avait-il été mis au courant de tous les méandres politiques de la Coalition ? se demanda Harlock. Avait-il connaissance des intrigues, des pots-de-vin, de la gangrène qui s’était installée au sein du Conseil ?

— Je serai celui qui restaurera la paix dans la galaxie ! poursuivait le commandant, mâchoires crispées. Vous, les pirates, malgré ce que vous prétendez, vous n’êtes qu’une entrave à notre liberté !

Tant d’idéalisme…  
Soudain, et sans qu’Harlock ne comprenne comment il en était venu à de telles pensées, une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il fut un temps où il avait été le même homme. Confiant dans l’avenir. Arc-bouté sur ses idées. Convaincu du bien-fondé de sa mission.  
Un temps où il était libre.  
Un temps révolu.

Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeur. Cet homme, cet officier de Gaïa, ce commandant droit et raide dans son fauteuil gravitationnel méritait-il son mépris ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, éprouvait-il comme une pointe d’envie ? Pourquoi cette chaleur qui l’envahissait ?  
Le sang courait dans ses veines, battait à ses tempes, son corps se tendait, gavé d’adrénaline, paré à l’action…  
Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivant.  
Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti une telle excitation ? Presque un siècle… Un siècle sans jamais personne pour se dresser devant lui. Un siècle sans opposition. Sans ennemi.  
Un siècle seul face à ses fantômes.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, une respiration, deux, un infime instant, puis il renifla avec dédain. Trop tard, il était beaucoup trop tard. Que ne lui avait-on opposé un adversaire aussi pugnace neuf décennies plus tôt ? Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.

— Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, lâcha-t-il.

L’intonation était sarcastique, la provocation évidente. C’était pourtant la réalité.

Ils avaient choisi la facilité en le capturant alors qu’il s’était éloigné de son vaisseau. Ils avaient cru à une erreur de sa part. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être avait-il voulu, en effet, s’affranchir un instant de cet étau qui l’opprimait. Se souvenir de la senteur de l’air, de la caresse de la brise. Partir aussi loin que lui permettaient les liens qui l’enchaînaient à son poste.  
Oublier. Juste un moment.  
Quelles qu’eussent été ses raisons, ils en avaient profité. Ce commandant minable, cet… infirme en fauteuil en avait profité.  
C’était le premier à oser braver les peurs, les rumeurs, les anciens démons. Le premier. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il l’admirait. Il lui ferait payer.

Il se dégagea brusquement, se mit debout, toisa son adversaire.

Il était seul. Il était donc intouchable.

Et l’officier le savait.  
Il attendait, comprit alors Harlock. Lui-même n’était qu’un pion. Une pièce du plan.  
Gaïa n’avait aucune conscience de ce qu’elle affrontait, et cet officier le savait. Il l’avait étudié, traqué, il avait guetté l’opportunité de fondre sur lui. Il l’avait conduit ici, dans une station spatiale désertée, au milieu d’un hangar immense. Il n’avait rien fait, rien demandé. Il attendait des éléments concrets. Des données sur un fantôme.  
Il attendait l’Arcadia.

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Il restait une dernière hypothèse à vérifier.  
Il bondit, plongea la tête la première. Les militaires l’immobilisèrent sans trop de peine – mains liées contre une escouade, même lui ne pouvait faire le poids – mais il avait eu sa réponse.  
Le commandant n’était qu’un hologramme. Les soldats, des outils consommables. L’Arcadia viendrait. Ils mourraient. Tout serait enregistré et décortiqué en vue de la prochaine confrontation. Connais ton ennemi.  
La performance lui arracha un ricanement. Bien joué.

Le bruit résonna dans le hangar. Incongru. Lugubre. Semblait-il, doté d’une vie propre. La peur… La peur était palpable. La peur était.  
Solide. Présente.

— Il approche, murmura-t-il.

Tous l’entendirent. Tous se raidirent.  
Un soldat, plus téméraire, plus effrayé, plus stupide, ouvrit le feu sur lui. Un seul coup, au travers de la cuisse. Harlock ne cilla pas. Il n’avait même pas à feindre résister à la douleur : elle n’existait tout simplement pas.  
Il approchait.

Il était donc intouchable.

Il approchait et son corps réagissait à sa présence. Ses muscles pulsaient, son être exhalait des volutes spectrales, bleuâtres, qui tournoyaient autour de lui en d’éphémères feux follets.  
Il approchait et des filaments glacés s’insinuaient dans sa chair tel un poison, lui rappelant son pacte, son lien, sa malédiction.  
Il approchait, messager de mort, ange destructeur, dans un grondement sourd.

Les militaires de Gaïa reculaient. Leurs yeux affolés cherchaient une issue, un réconfort mutuel, un zeste de courage. Leur terreur était jouissive.

Trop tard maintenant. La mort approche.

Sang. Tonnerre.  
Les parois de métal déchirées gémissent et se tordent. La station empalée hurle et s’ouvre en deux tandis que la proue massive de l’Arcadia la pénètre.  
Cris. Sirène lancinante.  
Le sol tremble. Les murs vibrent. Le fracas des explosions couvre le bruit des alarmes. La porte cède sous les coups de boutoir. La horde en armure s’avance, les tirs ricochent sur le blindage des carapaces. Aucune pitié derrière les visières renforcées. Aucune faiblesse dans les bras qui tiennent les haches à gravitation.

La pièce se teinte de rouge.

Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre. Rester immobile. Profiter encore quelques secondes de cette sensation fugitive de liberté. Espérer la fin, savoir qu’il n’en sera rien.  
Être emporté.

Ténèbres.

—

La première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé face à lui, il avait compris qu’il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui dégageaient un charisme incontesté et que l’on devinait, dès le premier abord, prédestinés à commander. Un chef que l’on suivait sans hésiter, un meneur qui poussait ses troupes à la victoire… ou à la mort, mais qui jamais ne s’abaissait à reculer.

— Commandant ! Commandant Ezra ! L’état-major réclame un rapport de toute urgence !

Ezra secoua la tête. L’escouade avait été décimée. La station de ravitaillement, inutilisable, nécessiterait de longues et coûteuses réparations. Tout ça pour quelques malheureux scans d’un vaisseau dont Gaïa possédait déjà les plans.  
Quel gâchis.  
Tout ça pour constater de ses yeux la puissance de la matière noire.

Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans les yeux de l’officier, mélange de haine, d’une peur naissante et d’autre chose surtout. De la jalousie. De l’envie. L’envie de réduire cet ennemi à l’impuissance, de l’écraser comme un insecte insignifiant. L’envie de lui couper ses ailes afin qu’il cesse de le narguer, lui, cloué dans son fauteuil, privé de son bonheur, incapable d’être libre.

— Harlock…

On l’avait traité de criminel, de terroriste. Une menace pour la galaxie. Un pirate. Il se dressait contre la Coalition Gaïa depuis la fin de la Guerre du Retour, il y avait de cela presque cent ans. Et il dégageait une aura qui n’avait rien d’humain.

L’était-il ?


	2. La légende

## La légende

.

_Disclaimers : je ne remercie pas M. Aramaki pour la concrétisation de l’évolution inéluctable de l’univers de M. Matsumoto._

_Notes de l’auteur : one-shot dans la lignée de « La liberté ». Le film, donc.  
Ou pourquoi le 3D restera toujours pour moi complètement inexploitable en fanfic._

_Chronologie : avant, pendant et jusqu’à la fin._

_Philosophie : le capitaine n’existe pas._

—

Il était mort au moment même où le générateur de matière noire libéra toute sa puissance.  
Il ne pouvait en être autrement, songea-t-il. Cela ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi. Il cria sa rage tandis qu’il dirigeait son vaisseau en perdition vers la surface de la Terre, tandis qu’il plongeait dans les volutes tourbillonnantes, tandis que le nuage sombre l’entourait.  
Il cria alors que les vapeurs irisées s’insinuaient dans la passerelle, contre toute logique, se jouant des parois blindées et des cloisons étanches.  
Il cria lorsque de longs serpents immatériels s’enroulèrent autour de lui, le frôlèrent en une interminable caresse, poursuivirent par des morsures. Le corps transpercé de milliers d’aiguilles glacées, il plongea dans un abîme de souffrance.  
Puis sa réalité s’estompa.

— Harlock…

Seule demeura l’obscurité, mouvante et menaçante.  
Irréelle.

— Mimay ? Où sommes-nous ? Où est le reste de l’équipage ?

La dernière question était bien vaine, il en était conscient. Il avait lui-même scellé le sort de l’Arcadia lorsqu’il s’était retourné contre le reste de la flotte, et si le vaisseau avait tant bien que mal résisté aux canons, l’abordage qui s’était ensuivi avait eu raison de ses hommes.  
Restait la première question.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Mais Mimay avait disparu.

— Mimay ? Mimay !

Il était mort lorsqu’il erra dans cet univers étrange, sans contours, sans haut ni bas, sans sol ni ciel. Il flotta une éternité dans une mélasse visqueuse, rampa pour échapper à des tentacules dépourvus d’origine, il marcha sur des nuages toxiques, le long de précipices insondables, au sommet des plus hautes montagnes et au fond des gouffres les plus profonds. Il affronta des tempêtes de poussières abrasives et des pluies incandescentes, il croisa le feu, la glace, les souvenirs du passé et les visages disparus.  
Il ne cessa jamais d’entendre les chuchotements.

— Que choisis-tu ?

Le vent soufflait et soufflait encore, sifflait à ses oreilles et répétait toujours les mêmes mots.

— Que choisis-tu ? Renonce, renonce, l’Arcadia n’est plus.

Il s’entêta.

— L’Arcadia m’appartient ! Et je ne renoncerai jamais !

Il était mort lorsque l’ex-fleuron de la flotte de Gaïa émergea de la Terre dévastée, détruit et recomposé. Il avait changé. L’Arcadia avait changé. Façonné par la matière noire, le vaisseau se révéla étonnamment… autonome. Organique. Vivant.  
Il prit la barre et il effectua le premier vol du reste de sa vie en complète symbiose avec son vaisseau.  
Il comprit plus tard à quel point le terme de « symbiose » était juste, à quel point il était lié à l’Arcadia. Le vaisseau était devenu une part de lui. Ou était-ce plutôt lui qui était devenu une part du vaisseau ?  
Il se souvint de Tochiro, de ses rêves et de son travail acharné pour construire un vaisseau parfait.

— Tu as atteint ton objectif, mon ami, murmura-t-il aux ombres.

L’Arcadia était parfait.  
Il en représentait l’ultime pièce.

Il était mort lorsque les années s’écoulèrent sans lui infliger le moindre dommage. Cinq ans, dix ans, vingt ans… Rien ne bougeait autour de lui, et pourtant le temps s’enfuyait de plus en plus vite.

— Mimay… Pourquoi ?  
— C’est à toi seul de trouver la réponse, Harlock. Toi seul connais ce que ton cœur désire.

Mimay éludait toujours ses questions.

Il était mort lorsqu’un sniper l’abattit, que la matière noire prit le relais, qu’il observa, de l’extérieur, son corps se recomposer.  
La matière noire régénérait la matière. Le dispositif était d’une efficacité redoutable avec l’Arcadia, lors des combats inévitables qu’il menait contre chaque vaisseau de Gaïa qu’il croisait. C’était la première fois que « cela » avait lieu _sur lui_.  
Il sentit les infimes modifications de son organisme, les ajustements, il sentit les chairs de refermer, la plaie cicatriser et disparaître, il sentit les tissus se reformer. Il se demanda ce qu’il restait de lui « d’avant ».

Mimay ne répondit pas à cette question non plus.

Il était mort tandis que sa réputation grandissait, que les rumeurs se propageaient, que les avis de recherche se multipliaient. Il était mort lorsqu’il fut gazé, écrasé, jeté dans l’espace, il était mort lorsque sa navette explosa.  
Il détestait tout particulièrement cet instant où son esprit s’attendait à la mort et où son corps la refusait, cette fraction de seconde durant laquelle il se voyait mourir, durant laquelle il ressentait la douleur atroce et percevait sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre les frontières floues d’un « après » hypothétique. Il ne perdait jamais conscience pendant ces moments incertains. Tout se déroulait toujours dans une parfaite continuité : il se trouvait là, au milieu de flammes, de glace ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre en train de le tuer, l’instant d’après il était assis sur le fauteuil de commandement, à bord de l’Arcadia, avec l’impression tenace d’avoir été réinitialisé.  
Il n’avait jamais osé se pencher sur les détails du processus. Cela ressemblait à un reboot du système, mais ce résultat avait-il été prévu, ou n’était-ce – n’était-il – qu’un bug de programmation ? De toutes les questions qu’il pouvait se poser, c’était celle dont il souhaitait le moins obtenir la réponse.

Il n’en parla pas à Mimay.  
Elle ne l’aurait de toute façon pas aidé.

Il était mort le jour où la prime que Gaïa offrait pour sa tête dépassa ce qu’avait coûté la totalité du programme « Death Shadow ». Il caracolait depuis longtemps en tête du classement des criminels les plus recherchés, bien loin devant le deuxième (un trafiquant d’armes dont l’envergure ne dépassait pas trois ou quatre quadrants), mais en cet instant le montant atteint était remarquable, indécent pour un seul homme, et symbolique.  
Il s’interrogea sur la façon dont il pourrait fêter ça.

— Une « fête », n’est-ce pas ce que les humains organisent pour célébrer une victoire ? Où se trouve la victoire, Harlock ?  
— J’emmerde assez Gaïa pour qu’ils soient prêts à se ruiner pour m’abattre. Si ce n’est pas une victoire, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Mimay fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il n’en crut rien. Elle connaissait beaucoup mieux le fonctionnement des humains qu’il n’avait réussi à décrypter la logique nibelungen.  
Il envisagea de s’enfermer dans ses quartiers et de prendre une cuite, face aux étoiles, en compagnie d’une bouteille et de ses fantômes, puis il se souvint que la matière noire neutralisait – aussi – les effets de l’alcool. Quelles que soient les quantités ingérées, il lui était désormais physiquement impossible de s’enivrer. Et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé avec toutes les boissons que l’imagination humaine était capable de produire avec un alambic et n’importe quoi qui se distillait.

Il renonça finalement à fêter quoi que ce soit. Quel intérêt y trouverait-il, s’il ne pouvait partager ce moment avec personne ?

Il était mort lorsqu’on le sollicita pour embarquer à ses côtés.  
D’aucuns semblaient croire que l’Arcadia était un refuge idéal. Il trouva l’idée risible. L’Arcadia était un piège éternel, bien loin de l’idée qu’il se faisait d’un refuge.

— Je n’aurai qu’une seule question : pourquoi voulez-vous monter à bord ?  
— Vous incarnez l’espoir. Grâce à vous, j’ai rêvé d’une vie meilleure. Et je sais qu’en embarquant sur l’Arcadia, je pourrai enfin être libre.

Elle était blonde, à peine sortie de l’adolescence. Elle était accompagnée d’un binoclard bedonnant dont le visage dégoulinant de sueur trahissait les piètres performances physiques, mais dont la carrure était de nature à décourager les moqueries. Ils furent les premiers.  
D’autres suivirent, seuls ou en groupe, aux motifs plus ou moins nobles. Lorsqu’il s’inquiéta d’une possible surpopulation, les premiers arrivants avaient déjà mis en place une sélection drastique.  
Ceux qui étaient retenus venaient pour la liberté.

— La liberté, c’est l’essence même de ce vaisseau. Ici, nous sommes libres de vivre selon nos propres choix, libres de nous battre pour construire notre propre avenir… comme vous le faites vous-même, capitaine !

Pouvait-il répondre « oui » ? Construisait-il vraiment un avenir – son avenir – ou poursuivait-il un autre but ? Il cherchait la liberté, il ne le niait pas, mais sous quelle forme ?  
Il éluda en se faisant la réflexion qu’il devenait comme Mimay.

_Qu’est-ce que la liberté ?_

Son équipage tout juste constitué était avide de renouveau, empli des certitudes et des idéaux qu’il défendait mécaniquement depuis des décennies mais qu’il découvrait soudain vides de sens.

_Qu’est-ce que la liberté ?_

Il était mort. Son avenir n’existait pas. La liberté pour lui était une fin, la fin d’un présent éternellement figé. La liberté qu’il s’était choisie consistait à détruire son passé.

— Lorsque tous les oscillateurs dimensionnels seront en place, nous ferons exploser les nœuds du temps et nous pourrons repartir de zéro.

C’était ce qu’il répétait. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu’il s’agissait d’une vision très négative de l’avenir : détruire, retourner au néant, recommencer à partir de rien.  
Il s’aperçut que ce n’était pas forcément si évident. Tout le monde ne côtoyait pas la mort d’aussi près que lui.

— La nouvelle société devra être juste !  
— Le pouvoir ne doit pas être accaparé par les oligarques de Mars ! Il faut que chacun puisse faire entendre sa voix !  
— Vous pensez qu’on pourra à nouveau se rendre sur Terre, capitaine ? J’aimerais tellement fouler le sol de la Terre autrement que dans des reconstitutions holo !

Il songea à dissiper le malentendu avant qu’il ne se renforce.  
Croisa les sourires, les visages épanouis, les rêves.  
Renonça.

Il était mort alors que le vaisseau reprenait vie, que l’équipage s’étoffait, composé de parias, de rêveurs, de criminels repentis ou non et d’idéalistes. Des dortoirs depuis longtemps abandonnés furent rouverts, les magasins se remplirent, la cuisine reprit du service. Il retrouva avec une pointe de perplexité le goût de prendre plusieurs repas dans une même journée, la mauvaise humeur quand l’ordinaire n’était pas assez diversifié, les doléances des gars pour avoir plus de steak-frites et le fait qu’il était globalement du même avis – même s’il n’aimait pas trop les frites.  
Il retrouva l’intérêt des abordages et des ravitaillements en pièces électroniques, vêtements, ordinateurs, équipements sportifs, jeux et divertissements divers pour animer le quotidien.  
Il retrouva les beuveries en commun, profita sans vergogne de son insensibilité totale à l’alcool, partagea les plaisanteries, les histoires sans queue ni tête et les défis idiots que lançait quiconque un tant soit peu imbibé. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu’il ne savait plus vraiment comment s’y prendre lui-même mais, contre toute attente, il apprécia ces moments de détente.  
Il écouta des vieux briscards raconter leurs campagnes et des jeunes planifier de refaire le monde. Il les vit se lancer dans des tirades enflammées, tenter de convaincre chaque miséreux de chaque colonie sur laquelle ils s’arrêtaient, il les regarda promouvoir leur liberté.  
Il les observa vouloir bouger les choses.  
Il les observa bouger.

_Qu’est-ce que la liberté ?_

Qu’est-ce que la liberté n’était pas ? Cela, il le savait : la liberté n’était pas ce qu’elle était devenue ici, à bord de ce vaisseau, pour lui. La liberté n’était pas cet idéal vieilli, flétri, immobile, figé dans la poussière et perverti par la matière noire. La liberté était vivante et dynamique, et s’il ne réussissait plus à appréhender le concept dans sa pureté originelle, d’autres y parviendraient.  
… à condition qu’on leur en laisse l’occasion, corrigea-t-il.

_Lorsque tous les oscillateurs dimensionnels seront en place…_

… alors tout recommencera à zéro.

Il était mort.  
Mais il était le seul. Les autres étaient vivants et croyaient encore en leurs rêves. Des rêves qui avaient aussi été les siens.  
Qui était-il pour vouloir détruire _cela_ ?  
Était-il encore possible d’emprunter une autre voie ?

— Si je doute ?… Ce n’est pas le moment.

Il était mort et le combat continuait. Avec lui, sans lui, à cause de lui ou grâce à lui, peu importait.  
… et s’il ne réussissait plus à appréhender le concept dans sa pureté originelle, d’autres y parviendraient.

Les idées étaient immortelles.

_« … car on peut tuer l’homme,  
on n’arrête pas la légende. »_

_(Dorison / Lauffray  
in Long John Silver, Dargaud)_


	3. La vérité

La vérité  
(Vertige)

  
_Disclaimers : tout ce qui erre dans ce texte appartient à M. Matsumoto._  
  
_Notes de l’auteur : one-shot écrit sur le même modèle que « Celles que j’ai tuées » (c’est-à-dire à la première personne et au présent, ce qui est suffisamment rare chez moi pour que je le mentionne). Il est de plus dans la continuité de « La liberté » et « La légende ». En clair, le 3D._  
  
_Avertissement : ne me lisez pas si vous êtes optimistes, ceci n’est pas une vision joyeuse. C’est une vision logique, en revanche, quoi que tortueuse (je reste disponible pour une démonstration argumentée en cas de besoin)._  
  
_Chronologie : juste après._  
  
_Philosophie : le capitaine n’existe pas._

—

  
_Qui suis-je ?_  
  
Vertige. La cape sur mes épaules semble soudain doublée de plomb. La passerelle immense est écrasée d’obscurité, emplie d’ombres chuchotantes et de cliquetis mécaniques. À la périphérie de mon champ de vision, des formes floues se matérialisent en membres d’équipage. Kei et Yattaran sont là, fidèles au poste.  
Vertige. Il n’y avait personne avec moi une seconde auparavant. Ou alors étaient-ils là depuis le début ? Ne les ai-je pas croisés, gisant dans les coursives, criblés d’impacts de laser après la dernière offensive de Gaïa ? Ai-je seulement imaginé leur absence ?  
  
— La flotte ennemie s’est regroupée. Quels sont vos ordres ?  
— On fait front.  
  
Pas d’alternative. Le combat, la liberté. Et pourtant… Pourquoi ai-je l’espace d’un instant songé à d’autres solutions ? On pourrait dialoguer, on pourrait relancer les négociations, prendre du recul, on pourrait…  
  
— Armez les canons.  
  
Ma voix, mon ordre. Si loin de moi, comme si elle ne m’appartenait plus.  
_Qui suis-je ?_  
  
— Préparez-vous à l’impact !  
  
Tactique instinctive. Le vaisseau est une partie de moi. Le vaisseau est toute ma vie. Ma vie, mon combat.  
La liberté.  
Vertige, encore. Mes pas m’ont conduit dans la salle de l’ordinateur. Quand l’affrontement avec la flotte de Gaïa s’est-il terminé ? Y a-t-il des victimes ? Ne devrait-on pas tenter de secourir les survivants ?  
  
— La lutte continue, mon ami.  
  
Les mots sont identiques, toujours, rituel immuable qui traverse l’espace et le temps. Aujourd’hui, ils paraissent étranges, comme détachés de la réalité. Comme si j’étais soudain extérieur à tout ça.  
_Qui suis-je ?_  
  
Vertige. La salle de l’ordinateur irradie une lueur pâle. D’innombrables gouttelettes verdâtres suintent du corps de l’unité centrale, et, défiant la gravité, remontent les câbles d’alimentation, filent vers le plafond, disparaissent à travers les murs.  
Les lumières mouvantes dérangent les ombres. Les fantômes prennent vie. Des souvenirs dansent.  
  
— Je me souviens… d’une serre. Il y avait cette fille, on pensait que l’on pourrait refaire le monde.  
  
J’hésite. Le souvenir s’estompe. D’autres s’imposent, parfaits, idylliques. Des paysages verdoyants, des rivières cristallines, des cheveux blonds. Une planète bleue. Des visions de paradis, pour lesquelles on se damnerait le sourire aux lèvres. La Terre… La Terre est magnifique.  
Vertige. La Terre a été détruite il y a longtemps.  
  
— Tochiro… Je n’ai jamais connu la Terre.  
  
Mal de crâne. Je n’ai jamais connu Tochiro non plus.  
Un soupir, et la réalité se brouille. Des filaments phosphorescents descendent des frondaisons, effleurent mon visage. Leur contact me glace.  
  
— Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-moi !  
  
Pieuvre informatique. Contrôle total. Je devrais me débattre. Je devrais m’enfuir. Je devrais empêcher ces choses de s’enrouler autour de moi, de me transpercer, de sonder les moindres recoins de mon esprit. Je devrais les empêcher de superposer leurs souvenirs aux miens.  
Je devrais les empêcher de voler mon passé.  
Trop tard.  
_Qui suis-je ?_  
  
— Il y avait une serre… Et je pensais que je pouvais refaire le monde.  
  
Je suis à genoux. Rien de ce qui m’entoure n’est réel. Le vaisseau est un fantôme du passé, l’équipage… L’équipage a-t-il jamais vraiment existé, ou n’est-il qu’une illusion issue de la matière noire ? Une illusion, comme tout le reste… Comme moi.  
J’ai cru à des chimères, j’ai cru que les rêves pouvaient devenir réels. Je n’ai jamais songé que, au contraire, la réalité puisse devenir un rêve.  
Je n’ai jamais voulu être une chimère, une légende au-delà du temps. Je n’ai pas voulu ce fardeau.  
Mon esprit vacille. Je serre les poings, les dents. Je m’accroche de toutes mes forces à ce qui reste de moi.  
  
— Elle s’appelait Nami ! Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts !  
  
La roue du destin tourne. Les règles sont écrites à l’avance. Le souvenir de la fille est blond.  
  
— Elle était brune…  
  
Elle était blonde.  
Des pions depuis longtemps définis sont avancés. Les règles parlent de liberté, mais la chorégraphie est déjà fixée. Il faut un mythe pour perdurer.  
  
Le temps s’écoule. La matière noire se régénère. Ma mémoire s’effiloche. D’autres forces sont en jeu.  
  
— Elle était… Elle était…  
  
Je gémis. Je supplierais s’il existait une personne tangible à supplier. Mais comment s’opposer au mythe ?  
  
— Mon nom est Yama… Laissez-moi au moins cela…  
  
La Terre est bleue, l’espace est un combat, la liberté est éternelle. Le souvenir de la fille est blond.  
  
En vérité, rien n’a changé.


End file.
